kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Twisted Sister
- , , - | prejardhja = Londër, Angli | instrumenti = | zhanri = Punk rock | label = EMI, A&M, Virgin, Warner Bros. | anëtarët e tanishme = | ish-anëtarët = Johnny Rotten Steve Jones Glen Matlock Paul Cook Sid Vicious (i vdekur) | bashkëpunim = Public Image Ltd. The Professionals Malcolm McLaren The Rich Kids Neurotic Outsiders Vicious White Kids | webfaqja = sex-pistols.net }} Sex Pistols është një bend i muzikës punk rock, i formuar në Angli në vitin 1975 e aktive deri në vitin 1978. Personeli *Johnny Rotten – këngëtar (1975-1978, 1996, 2002, 2003) *Steve Jones – kitarë (1975-1978, 1996, 2002, 2003) *Paul Cook – bateri (1975-1978, 1996, 2002, 2003) *Glen Matlock – bas kitarë (1975-1977, 1996, 2002, 2003) *Sid Vicious – bas kitarë (1977-1978) Diskografia Studio albume *''Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols'' (28 tetor 1977) # 1 UK, # 106 US Platinum Compilation e bootleg *''Spunk'' (1977) *''The Great Rock 'n' Roll Swindle'' (1979) # 7 UK *''Some Product: Carri on Sex Pistols'' (interviews and radio spots) (1979) # 6 UK *''Flogging a Dead Horse'' (compilation) (1980) # 23 UK *''Original Pistols Live'' (1989) *''After the Storm'' (Sex Pistols & New York Dolls) (1991) *''Kiss This: The Best Of'' (1992) # 10 UK *''Alive'' (1995) *''Filthy Lucre Live'' (1996) # 26 UK *''Live at Winterland 1978'' (1996) *''Wanted - The Goodman Tapes'' (1998) *''Pirates of Destiny'' (1998) *''There Is No Future'' (1999) *''76 Club'' (22 November 1999) *''Live at Chelmsford Prison'' (2000) *''Early Daze'' (21 August 2000) *''Better Live Than Dead'' (2000) *''Live at Winterland'' (2001) *''Sham Pistols Gig'' (Sham 69 & Sex Pistols) (2001) *''No Future UK'' (2001) *''Johnny Rotten'' (2001) *''Anarchy in the UK'' (2002) *''Jubilee: The Best Of'' (2002) # 29 UK *''Sex Pistols Box Set'' (2002) # 160 UK *''Submission'' (2002) *''Silver Jubilee'' (2002) *''Heyday'' (2003) *''Raw and Live'' (2004) *''Anarchy Live! At the 76 Club'' (2005) *''Sex Pistols'' (2006) *''Spunk - Deluxe Edition'' (2006) *''Never Mind the Bollocks Here's the Sex Pistols - 30th Anniversary Edition'' (tetor 2007) Njëshet (Singles) * nga Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols ** 1976 - "Anarchy in the UK" # 38 UK ** 1977 - "God Save the Queen" # 2 UK ** 1977 - "Pretty Vacant" # 6 UK, # 93 US ** 1977 - "Holidays in the Sun" # 8 UK * nga The Great Rock 'n' Roll Swindle ** 1978 - "No One Is Innocent" # 6 UK ** 1979 - "Something Else" # 3 UK ** 1979 - "Silly Thing" # 6 UK ** 1979 - "C'mon Everybody" # 3 UK ** 1979 - "The Great Rock 'n' Roll Swindle" # 21 UK ** 1980 - "(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" # 21 UK * nga Kiss This: The Best Of ** 1992 - "Anarchy in the UK" (re-issue) # 33 UK ** 1992 - "Pretty Vacant" (re-issue) # 56 UK * nga Filthy Lucre Live ** 1996 - "Pretty Vacant" (live) # 18 UK * nga Jubilee: The Best Of ** 2002 - "God Save the Queen" (re-issue) # 15 UK Shiko edhe *Lista e grupeve të muzikës Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare e grupit Category:Grupe muzike angleze Category:Grupe muzike punk rock category:Grupe të viteve 1970 Category:Kuintete an:Sex Pistols bg:Секс Пистълс bs:Sex Pistols ca:Sex Pistols cs:Sex Pistols da:Sex Pistols de:Sex Pistols el:Sex Pistols en:Sex Pistols eo:The Sex Pistols es:Sex Pistols et:Sex Pistols fi:Sex Pistols fr:Sex Pistols gd:The Sex Pistols he:סקס פיסטולס hr:Sex Pistols id:Sex Pistols it:Sex Pistols ja:セックス・ピストルズ ko:섹스 피스톨즈 lt:Sex Pistols nl:Sex Pistols nn:Sex Pistols no:Sex Pistols oc:Sex Pistols pl:Sex Pistols pt:Sex Pistols ru:Sex Pistols scn:Sex Pistols sh:Sex Pistols simple:Sex Pistols sk:Sex Pistols sl:Sex Pistols sr:Секс пистолси sv:Sex Pistols th:เซ็กซ์ พิสทอลส์ tr:Sex Pistols uk:Sex Pistols uz:Sex Pistols zh:性手枪